nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
AEW Vs. the World
King of Colosseum III: AEW vs The World is an upcoming games for PS4 and PS5. it will haves the same gaming engine as King of Coloseum II from PS2. this game features the Stars of All Elite Wrestling and The World roster will feature stars of Backyard Wrestling, Indy Wrestling, WWE, Galactic Wrestling, MMA and K-1. Main Menu Exhibition mode * Singles * Triple Threat match * Fatal-4 way * Fatal-5 way * Steel Cage Match * Hell in a Cell match * WarGames match * Ladder match * TLC match * Elimination Chamber match * OvE Rules * Barbed Wire Massacre match * Tag Team * 6-man tag team match * 8-man tag team match * 10-man tag team match * battle royal * Royal Rumble * Casino Battle Royale * Ultimate X Match * Fiest or Fired Match * MMA Rules match * K-1 Rules match * Gruesome fighting rules match Championship match World Titles * Boxing Linear World Heavyweight Championship * Ring Magazine World Heavyweight Championship * AEW World Championship * IWGP World Heavyweight Championship * AJPW Triple Crown World Heavyweight Championship * GFW Global Championship * Impact World Championship * GHC Heavyweight Championship * WWE World Heavyweight Championship * WWE Universal Heavyweight Championship * NXT World Championship * AAA Mega Championship * Defiant World Championship * IPW UK World Championship * WSW World Championship * Lucha Underground Championship * ROH World Championship * CHIKARA Grand Championship * UWN World Television Championship * MVW World Heavyweight Championship * PRIDE World Heavyweight Championship * IBF World Heavyweight Championship * BC Extreme Fighting World Heavyweight Championship * UWF World Heavyweight Championship * PWI International World Heavyweight Championship Super Heavyweight titles * KOTC World Super Heavyweight Championship * KOTC interim Super Heavyweight Championship Tag Team Titles * AEW World Tag Team Championship * IWGP World Tag Team Championship * GFW World Tag Team Championship * GHC Tag Team Championship * Impact World Tag Team Championship * Defiant Tag Team Championship * ROH World Tag Team Championship * WrestlePro Tag Team Championship * CHIKARA Los Campeonatos de Parejas mundial Championship * AAA World Tag Team Championship * AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship * WWE Raw Tag Team Championship * WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship * WWE NXT World Tag Team Championship * WWE NXT UK Tag Team Championship * CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship * PWI International World Tag Team Championship * UWF World Tag Team Championship Trios Titles * NEVER Openweight 6-man Tag Team Championship * AAA World Trios Championship * LU Trios Championship Pound-4-Pound/Openweight/regional Titles * GFW NEX-GEN Championship * GFW X-Division Championship * UWF SportsChannel Television Championship * Impact X-Division Championship * CWF Mid-Atlantic Rising Generation League Championship * NEVER World Openweight Championship * Defiant Hardcore Championship * Defiant Internet Championship * IWGP Intercontinental Championship * IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship * AAA Latin American Championship * WrestlePro Gold Championship * WrestlePro Silver Championship * LU Gift of the Gods Championship * IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship * CWFH Hollywood Heritage Championship * CWFA Arizona State Heavyweight Championship * WWE Intercontinental Championship * WWE United States Championship * WWE United Kingdom Championship * WWE 24/7 Championship * WWE Hardcore Championship * NXT North American Championship * UWN King of the Midway Championship * MLW National Openweight Championship * CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship * CWF Mid-Atlantic Worldwide Television Championship * PWI International Central Carolinas Championship * PWI International UK Heavyweight Championship * PWI International Dutch Heavyweight Championship * PWI International New Zealand Championship * UWF Israeli Championship * UWF Southern States Heavyweight Championship * UWF Americas Championship * UWF MGM Grand Championship * UWF North American Championship * UWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship * WBA Continental Heavyweight Championship * WBO International Heavyweight Championship Junior titles * IWGP World Junior Heavyweight Championship * GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship * UWF World Junior Heavyweight Championship * PWI International Ultra-J Championship Cruiserweight titles * AAA World Cruiserweight Championship * WWE World Cruiserweight Championship * WCW World Cruiserweight Championship * WBC World Youth Cruiserweight Championship * Italian Boxing Cruiserweight Championship Light Heavyweight titles * Boxing Linear World Light Heavyweight Championship * Ring Magazine World Light Heavyweight Championship * WWE Light Heavyweight Championship * WBC World Light Heavyweight Championship * IBF World Light Heavyweight Championship * WBA World Light Heavyweight Championship * UFC World Light Heavyweight Championship * KOTC World Light Heavyweight Championship * GC World Light Heavyweight Championship * IBF International Light Heavyweight Championship * WBO International Light Heavyweight Championship * EBU European Light Heavyweight Championship * NABF Junior Light Heavyweight Championship * BBBofC British Light Heavyweight Championship Super Middleweight titles * WBC World Super Middleweight Championship * GBA International Super Middleweight Championship * BBBofC Central Area Super Middleweight Championship Middleweight titles * PRIDE World Middleweight Championship * BC Extreme Fighting World Middleweight Championship * WBC World Middleweight Championship * IBC World Middleweight Championship * UFC World Middleweight Championship * KOTC World Middleweight Championship * GC World Middleweight Championship * IBO All-African Middleweight Championship * Fiji Boxing Middleweight Championship Light Middleweight titles * WBA World Light Middleweight Championship Super Welterweight titles * WBC World Super Welterweight Championship * WBA Interim World Super Welterweight Championship * WBO Youth Super Welterweight Championship * IBO International Super Welterweight Championship * Namibian Boxing Super Welterweight Championship * BBBofC English Super Welterweight Championship * UBF All-America Super Welterweight Championship * USA boxing Nebraska state Super Welterweight Championship * USA boxing Texas State Super Welterweight Championship Welterweight titles * PRIDE World Welterweight Championship * Boxing Linear World Welterweight Championship * Ring Magazine World Welterweight Championship * WBC World Welterweight Championship * WBA World Welterweight Championship * WBO World Welterweight Championship * WBF World Welterweight Championship * UFC World Welterweight Championship * KOTC World Welterweight Championship * Gladiator Challenge World Welterweight Championship * GBC World Welterweight Championship * WBC FECARBOX Welterweight Championship * IBF East/West European Welterweight Championship * Japan Boxing Welterweight Championship * BBBofC Midlands Area Welterweight Championship Light Welterweight/Junior Welterweight titles Super Lightweight titles * WBC World Super Lightweight Championship * WBO Youth Super Lightweight Championship Lightweight Titles * PRIDE World Lightweight Championship * BC Extreme Fighting World Lightweight Championship * KOTC World Lightweight Championship * GC World Lightweight Championship * WBC World Lightweight Championship * GBC World Lightweight Championship * WBO Intercontinental Lightweight Championship * South American Lightweight Championship * BBBofC English Lightweight Championship * Thailand Boxing Lightweight Championship * USA Boxing Texas State Lightweight Championship Super Featherweight titles * WBC Youth Silver Super Featherweight Championship * Japanese Boxing Super Featherweight Championship * Namibian Boxing Super Featherweight Championship * BBBofC Scottish area Super Featherweight Championship Featherweight titles * WBC International Silver Featherweight Championship * WBA Fedelatin Featherweight Championship * BBBofC English Featherweight Championship Super Batamweight titles * WBC World Youth Super Bantamweight Championship * WBC Latino Super Bantamweight Championship * WBC Latino interim Super Bantamweight Championship Batamweight titles * South American Bantamweight Championship * BBBofC British Bantamweight Championship * WBO Asia Pacific Bantamweight Championship * NABF Bantamweight Championship Super Flyweight titles * IBF World Super Flyweight Championship * WBC Latino Super Flyweight Championship * Gauteng Boxing Flyweight Championship Flyweight titles * African Boxing Union Flyweight Championship * WBA Fedelatin Flyweight Championship * WBA Asian Flyweight Championship Light Flyweight Titles * WBC FECARBOX Light Flyweight Championship Junior Heavyweight Tag Team titles * IWGP World Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship * GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship Cruiserweight Tag Team titles * WCW World Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship Women's Titles * AEW World Women's Championship * GFW Women's Championship * Impact Knockouts Championship * WOW World Championship * LPWA World Championship * LPWA Japanese Championship * UWF Ladies/Women's Championship * AAA Reina de Reinas Championship * Crash Feminil Championship * Defiant Women's Championship * IPW UK Women's Championship * ICW Women's Championship * WWE Raw Women's Championship * WWE Smackdown Women's Championship * NXT World Women's Championship * NXT UK Women's Championship * LFC Linear World Championship * LFC Interim World Championship * LFC European Championship * WBC Latino Female Interim Lightweight Championship * WBA World Female Featherweight Championship * WBC World Female Featherweight Championship * WBA Fedelatin Female Super Bantamweight Championship * WBC Silver Female Super Flyweight Championship * PABA female Light Flyweight Championship Women's Tag team titles * AEW Women's World Tag Team Championship * WWE Women's World Tag Team Championship * LPWA World Tag Team Championship Midget Titles * UWF Midget World Championship Tournament mode * G-1 Climax * Champion Carnival * World Tag League * Best of the Super Juniors * Super Junior Tag League * New Japan Cup * Mae Young Classic * Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Memorial Classic * When Worlds Collide * King of the Ring * Super X Cup * Turkey Bowl Trout * Kerodle Bros. Tag Tournament * Johnny Weaver Cup Tournament * PRIDE Grand Prix * K-1 World Grand Prix * King of Trios * Johnny Kidd Invitational * CHIKARA Young Lions Cup * Tag World Grand Prix * Rey de Valadores * Challenge of the Immortals * Custom Tournament Match Maker mode PPV Event relive a classical PPV or play your own created PPV Tour realive an NJPW tour or create your own tour for preparation for big events TV Show/Special TEW Universe Showcase Mode Career Mode choose a CAW or an AEW Star and take them to a career mode that will end when your player wins a Championship at AEW's showcase event All In/All Out World Tour Mode if your CAW or chosen AEW Wrestler wins a title at All In/All Out on Career mode this mode will be unlocked. take your star through various promotions winning multiple regional and World titles, along the way you will be sent to NJPW from there you will work your way up the ranks against New Japan's very best Road to WrestleMania Training Dojo Creation Suite Create a Wrestler (1,236 CAW Slots) the Create a Wrestler mode is mightier than ever. create your own wrestler (backyard Wrestler, yourself or your family member or friends) # "The Prince of Autism" Nathan Joseph Wallace (AEW) # Bubbah Frazier # Melvin Wallace # Zach Jackson # Blaze McClaskey (AEW) # DJ Price # Bryce Drollinger # DJ Church # Wade "Antonio" Bohannon # Clair Lavogez # Chet Dickey # Griff Tannen # Christian Wallace # Jessie Graf # Brian Burk # Colton Strong # Henry "the Hellrazor" Blossible # Hirotaki the Zepplin Yokitawa # Savid Igsoridov # Team Captain Steve Kennedy # Too Hot Zach Owen # Blake "the Duke" Wellington # Ivanio Bojavic # Big Bopper # Super Kidd Phillips # Chancellor Gorkon # Kamen Rider Super-1 # Judge Joseph Dredd # Princess Paige Morgan # Symphony # Josh # Craig # Genesis # Devon Anderson # Ufa de Tonga # Uso de Tonga Create an Arena and Ring (100 slots) this suite will allow you to create an arena (Yard, High School Gym, Circus Carnival, Regular Arena or a Stadium) choose an era mood of the crowd. Construct the stage how you want it. and then create your very own ring to show that your ring is your house. # GFW Amped # Nathan' Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special # Best in the Yard 4 # BYW Mania 2 # VTW Mania 2018 # VTW Mania 2017 # VTW Mania 2016 # UWE Abomination 2018 # Best in the Yard 3 # Best in the Yard 2 # Inoki Boom Ba Ye! 2000 # Inoki Boom Ba Ye! 2001 # Inoki Boom Ba Ye! 2003 # JRW Mania 2 # Backyard Warfare 2018 # Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! # Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! Create a Championship (565 slots) Create a Championship Allows your to create your Championship design and the type of Championship (singles, tag team, 6-man or 8-man) and the type of match of which the championship should be defended in (Normal, Barbed Wire, Cage, MMA, K-1 ect.) # Autistica Linear World Heavyweight Championship # Autistica Linear World Light Heavyweight Championship # Autistica Linear World Middleweight Championship # Autistica Linear World Welterweight Championship # Autistica Linear World Lightweight Championship # Nathan's Coliseum Video Unified World Heavyweight Championship # Nathan's Coliseum Video Unified World Light Heavyweight Championship # Nathan's Coliseum Video Unified World Middleweight Championship # Nathan's Coliseum Video Unified World Welterweight Championship # Nathan's Coliseum Video Unified World Lightweight Championship # Weekly Wallace International Unified World Heavyweight Championship # Weekly Wallace International Unified World Light Heavyweight Championship # Weekly Wallace International Unified World Middleweight Championship # Weekly Wallace International Unified World Welterweight Championship # Weekly Wallace International Unified World Lightweight Championship # BFC World Openweight Championship # BFC World Super Heavyweight Championship # BFC World Heavyweight Championship # BFC World Light Heavyweight Championship # BFC World Super Middleweight Championship # BFC World Middleweight Championship # BFC World Light Middleweight Championship # BFC World Super Welterweight Championship # BFC World Welterweight Championship # BFC World Light Welterweight Championship # BFC World Lightweight Championship # BFC World Bantamweight Championship # BFC World Featherweight Championship # BFC World Flyweight Championship # X-plosion World Openweight Championship # X-plosion World Super Heavyweight Championship # X-plosion World Heavyweight Championship # X-plosion World Cruiserweight Championship # X-plosion World Junior Heavyweight Championship # X-plosion World Light Heavyweight Championship # X-plosion World Super Middleweight Championship # X-plosion World Middleweight Championship # X-plosion World Light Middleweight Championship # X-plosion World Super Welterweight Championship # X-plosion World Welterweight Championship # X-plosion World Light Welterweight Championship # X-plosion World Lightweight Championship # X-plosion World Bantamweight Championship # X-plosion World Featherweight Championship # X-plosion World Flyweight Championship # GFW Hardcore Championship # Chojin Crown Olympics World Heavyweight Championship # Chojin Crown Olympics World Junior Heavyweight Championship # Disco Chojin Heavyweight Championship # Space Chojin Heavyweight Championship # Hawaiian Chojin Heavyweight Championship # Tropical Chojin Heavyweight Championship # WSA Chojin Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA World Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA Americas Championship # CSHWA United States Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA National Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA Southern States Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA Texas Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA World Television Championship # CSHWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship # CSHWA World Women's Championship # CSHWA Japanese Women's Championship # CSHWA Midget World Championship # CSHWA World Tag Team Championship # CSHWA World Women's Tag Team Championship # CSHWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship # CSHWA Asian Six-man Tag Team Championship # CSHWF World Heavyweight Championship # CSHWF Universal Grand Championship # CSHWF World Television Championship # CSHWF Americas Championship # CSHWF Israeli Championship # CSHWF Southern States Heavyweight Championship # CSHWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship # CSHWF Florida State Heavyweight Championship # CSHWF World Brass Knuckles Championship # CSHWF World Junior Heavyweight Championship # CSHWF U-20 World 99kg Championship # CSHWF World Women's Championship # CSHWF Japanese Women's Championship # CSHWF Midget World Championship # CSHWF World Tag Team Championship # CSHWF National Tag Team Championship # CSHWC World Heavyweight Championship # CSHWC Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship # CSHWC Trans-Atlantic Grand Championship # CSHWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship # CSHWC World Women's Championship # CSHWC World Women's Tag Team Championship # CSHWC World Six-man Tag Team Championship # CSHWO World Heavyweight Championship # ISHWF World Heavyweight Championship # ISHWF World Tag Team Championship # ISHWA World Heavyweight Championship # ISHWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship # ISHWA World Women's Championship # ISHWC World Heavyweight Championship # ISHWC World Tag Team Championship # ISHWC World Women's Tag Team Championship # GSHWA World Heavyweight Championship # GSHWA World Women's Championship # GSHWC World Trios Championship # GSHWF World Heavyweight Championship # World-Wide Fighting World Heavyweight Championship # World-Wide Fighting Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship # World-Wide Fighting World Middleweight Championship # World-Wide Fighting World Women's Championship # World-Wide Fighting World Tag Team Championship # AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Championship Create an Entrance Create a Tournament (100 slots) # Chaos World Championship Tournament # Chojin Crown Olympics # Dream Tag Team Tournament # Survival Match for the Throne # Hercules Factory Replacement matches # Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge # Chojin Crown Prelim Tournament (any country or region) # King of the Yard Tournament # GFW G-1 Climax # GFW World Tag League # GFW Best of the Super Light Juniors # GFW World Tag Grand Prix # GFW Super Light Jrs Tag Tour. # New Sauria Cup # Super A Cup Create a Finisher Create a Rivalry * Jon Moxley vs Kenny Omega * Nathan J. Wallace vs DJ Price Create an Event (PPV/Tour/TV) (100 Slots) Create your own PPV or edit a Classical PPV. put a time and date and an Arena of when the PPV took place # Nathan' Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special (Hammerstein Ballroom October 14th 2018) # Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! (Madison Square Garden October 2019) # Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! (Palace of Auburn Hills, Suburban Detroit, Michigan March 2019) # GFW Amped (2015) # Inoki Boom Ba Ye! (New Years Eve) # Kizuna Road to Stomping Grounds # Kizuna Road to Fyter Fest # Kizuna Road to Slammiversary # Kizuna Road to Extreme Rules Create an Organization (68 slots) # Global Force Wrestling # X-plosion MMA # Bee Fighting Championships # CSHWA # CSHWF # CSHWC # CSHWO # ISHWF # ISHWA # ISHWC # GSHWA # GSHWC # World-Wide Fighting Options AEW Roster All Elite Wrestling Best Stars * Cody * Kenny Omega * Chris Jericho * Dustin Rhodes * Hangman Adam Page * Jon Moxley * Darby Alin * MJF * Michael Nakazawa * Brandon Cutler * Sonny Daze * Ace Romero * Glacier * Billy Gunn * Jungle Boy * Marco Stunt * Joey Janela * Luchasaurus * Sammy Guevara * Jimmy Havoc * Kip Sabian * Peter Avalon Women's * Brandi Rhodes * Allie * Penelope Ford * Kylie Rae * Nyla Rose * Dr. Brit Baker * Awesome Kong * Aja Kong * Yuka Sakazaki * Riho * Ryo Mizunami * Hikaru Shida * Emi Sakura * Leva Bates * AJ Lee Tag Team * Lucha Bros. (Pentagon jr and Rey Fenix) * Young Bucks * Best Friends * Dark Order * Private Party The World Roster Impact Wrestling * Johnny Impact * Brian Cage * Killer Kross * Moose * Scott Steiner * Eddie Edwards * Fallah Bahh * Rich Swann * Sami Callihan * Sonjay Dutt * Ace Austin * Gail Kim * Taya Valkyrie * Rosemary * Su Yung * Kiera Hogan * Jordynne Grace * Alisha Edwards * Tessa Blanchard * LAX * Razcalz * The North * The Deaners CWFH * Peter Avalon * Royce Issacs * Tyler Bateman * Andy Brown * Bad Dude Tito * Heather Monroe * Ayoko Muhara * Suede Thompson * Sarah Wolfe * Chris Bey * D Man * Tomaste * Ryan Taylor * Reno Scum * Los Rancheros (Rogelio and ____) w/ Howdy Price CWFA * Oliver Grimsly * Gino Rivera * EJ Sparks * Agents of Chaos (Evan Daniels and R3) * Johnny Saovi/Daniel Baines * Robert Baines * Manny Lemons * Alex Salyers * Miracle Mike James * Karl Fredericks * Ryan Morals * Rory Marston * Rubin Inglacias * LJ Ramos * Johnny Jeter * Morgan * Playboy Kittens * The Tribe Big Time Wrestling California * Samara * Kimo jr BYW Northwest * Alex Rider * Comatose * Ashton Manson * Ryborg NFCW * Tony Cole KCW * Ricky Shade FCW * Shawn * Blade JRW * Beet Slingshot * Joe Razor * FC3 * Hillbilly Cletus * Wrubel The Clown * TIKO * Big Money Keith EWE * Mr. Awesome * Mr. Extreme XWA * Evan Star * Jakob Vega NCW * Sequin Devil * Tyrell Reid BTW * Red Head * Tay * B.E.S * RJS * Big Jaw * Leon Jay * Cult Hitman FSW * Sandra Moone * Tomaste * Mazzaratti LWWL Ring Divas * Elle Durmon * Destiny Durmon * Brooke Fairchild * Selina Fuentes * Associate LFC * Jolene 'The Valkyrie' Hexx * Monica "Flowerbomb" Garcia * Shelly "Aphrodite" DaSilva * Bella Ink * Roxy Roundhouse Michaels * Serina Honey Punch Kyle * Mona Jones * Raya Sugar Ray Ryans * Terri Fiesty Fists London * Rochelle Rampage Rodgers * Natasha Rattlesnake Rodriguez * Tomiko "the Temptress" Tajima * Holly the Lotus Mei * Maxine the Boss Frost * Cali Cat * Julie Squeeze Ginther * Danielle "Cow Bell" St. Pierre * Andreaa the Storm Vladoi * Shay the Fox Mazzato * Karly Zuke Zucker * Audrey the Mongoose Monique * Piper Code Red Rose * Lauren the Animal Fogle * Feather "the Hammer" Hadden * MaiNe "Main Event" Morgan * Allie "Baby Doll" Parks * Maya "Hellfire Fairy" Veljikovic * Jesse El Toro Santos * Violeta Dark Force Sunic * Tasia Thrash Lockran * Agathan Cannibal Carter * Jenny Bloody Valentine * C.J Ice Cold Kellerman * Jenn the Real Deal Repp * Jessica Sekhmet Vattiera * Katie the Bombshell Forbes * Shelia Crash Cardnial * Jenevive the Sorceress Hexxx * Jesabell Fire Queen Marie * Chloe Ladykillah Cameron * Riley Nuclear Norris * Kris the Raven Blackwell UWF * Steve Dr. Death Williams * Bam Bam Bigelow * Bob Orton Jr. * Paul Orndorff * Finland Thor * Killer Bees * Wet 'n' Wild DEFY AIWC * Big Daddy A * Slick Rick * Midnite * Red Dawn * Jawaiian * Celtic Crippler Bar Wrestling * Joey Ryan * Delilah Doom * Eli Everfly Women of Wrestling * Beverly Hills Babe * Jungle Grrl * Santana Garrett Reality of Wrestling * Rex Andrews * JJ Blake * Jacob Fatu * Hyan * Alex Gracia * Laynie Luck * AQA * Jenna Lynn * Gino * Aiden Cristiano * La Familia * Team Fly Def WrestleCircus * Rigel Twins GWF * Ahmed Johnson/Moadib * Chris Adams * Black Bart * Big John Hawk * Iceman King Parsons * Witch Doctor Baboose * Brandon Baxter * Jim Lord * Scott Putski * Chaz Taylor * Tug Taylor * Action Jackson * Al Jackson * High Voltage * the Super Studs * the Fabulous Freebirds WCCWA * Kerry Von Erich * Kevin Von Erich * Missing Link * Wild Bill Irwin WCRW * MVP PCW Ultra MEBW * Matt Thunder * Tommy Gunn * Jack Delta * Xavier King * James Fury * Chris Storm * Tyler Adams OVW CWA Memphis * Jerry the King Lawler USWA Appalachian Mountain Wrestling * Stan Sierra MLW * Low-ki FEST Wrestling * Effy Gibbs WCW * Bret Hart * British Bulldog * Macho Man Randy Savage * Hulk Hogan * Lex Luger * Sting * Kevin Nash * Scott Hall * Sid Vicious Shimmer Shine * Sienna RISE * Mercedes Martinez * Rise Demon SWE UCBW * Krush TBW * Dak Ryan * Hard Head * Johnny Blade AML * Caleb Konley CWF Mid-Atlantic * Trevor Lee Modern Vintage Wrestling * Jason Kinkaid PWI * Andrew Everett * Logan Easton Laroux * Ric Converse * CW Anderson * Officer Mickey OMEGA * Broken Matt Hardy * Brother Nero Jeff Hardy * Reby Sky AWA * Verne Gagne * Greg Gagne * Larry Zbyszko * Brad Rheingans * the Trooper * Ric McCord * DJ Peterson * Nikata Kolloff * Mike George * Wahoo McDaniel * Jonnie Stewart * Buck Rock 'n' Roll Zumoffe * Destruction Crew (Mean Mike Enos and Wayne the Train Bloom) * the Lumberjacks (John Nord and Flapjack Norton) YouTube Wrestling Show * Kate Jones 1121 * Jedi * Trap Trump ECW * Tommy Dreamer * Sabu * Rob Van Dam CZW CHIKARA * Princess Kimberlee * Whisper * Jervis Cottonbelly * Los Ice Creams (Hijo del Ice Cream and Ice Cream jr.) * The Batari * Mr. Touchdown Mark Angelosetti * Dasher Hatfield * Silver Ant * Missile Assault Man * Soldier Ant * Fire Ant * Mr. Azerbaijan * Estonian Thundefrog * Proletariat boar of Moldova * Oleg the Usurper * Hedi Lovelace * Solo Darling ROH * Jay Lethal * Matt Taven * Marty Scurll * Jeff Cobb * Dalton Castle * Cheeseburger * Bully Ray * Mandy Leon * Velvet Sky * Angelina Love * Kelly Klein * the Briscoes (Mark & Jay) PWG KBW * KC Chambers * K-9 * Matt Maverick * Corey Graves II VTW * Malachi Rhymer * D-lock * Roscoe Pagan * Kevin Shaw * Jamal Pain * Drew Hood * Cameron Jackson * Big Time Mike * Dale Blackwell * Dustin Reagan * Tyler Storm * The Bad Sons (Tyler Aitken and Xstatic) House of Hardcore * Gio * Wrecking Ball HOG DBW * NOVEN * Zakk Daniels * Aaron Jones * Mr. Judgement * Adam Anderson * Blaze * Zach "the Hellhound" Romig PPW The Wrestling Revolver * Samantha Heights WrestlePro * CAQ * Mario Bokara EBW * Maximus Roman * Excallibar * Xecutioner * Victor Van Pelt ESW NUW * Shadow Grim * Johnny Reid * Darkside * Nevon McDonald * David Lowell * Mike Prillo * Carlos Mysterion * Scorpion the Assasin * Kaleb Kross * Heretics (KC James & Sam-i-el) * Balance of Chaos (Jason Atlas, Revan and Ustillow) UWE * Angelique Stark * Everett Creede * Insanirty * Dirty Deccico * Adnaan * Rick Rios * TJ Sacara * Brandon Castelli CWF Northeast BYW Northeast * Eddie Bannon Def Jam * D-mob * Master Flex * DMX Blackcraft Wrestling Stampede Wrestling * Keith Hart * Bruce Hart * Owen Hart * Stu Hart Smash Wrestling * KC Spinelli * Psycho Mike Rollins * Braxton Sutter * Tarik * Tyson Dux * Brett Banks * Scotty O'shea * Sebastian Sueve * Kevin Blackwood * Cortney Rush/Demon C. Rush * Cherry Bomb Border City Wrestling * Cody Deaner * Kongo Kong * A-1 * Karou Destiny Wrestling * Josh Alexander Crossbody pro Wrestling * Gisele Shaw * Danayah Lucha Underground * Matanza Cueto * Ricky Mundo * Dragon Azteca * Cuerno AAA Lucha Libre * Lady Shani * Mamba * Pimpenela Escaralta * Faby Apache * Aerostar * Psycho Clown * Texano jr * Hijo del Fantasma * La Parka * Vikingo * Scarlett Bordeaux Crash Lucha Libre * Sexy Star * Garza Jr. * Pagano * Alberto El Patron * Nueve Novas * Laredo Kid CMLL * Rush World Vale Tudo Defiant Wrestling * Martin Kirby * Joe Hendry * David Starr * Lizzie Styles * Laura Di Matteo * Simon Miller * Man Like Deriess * Dynamic Duo (Mark and Thomas Billington) * Aussie Open (Mark Davies and Kyle Fletcher) * SSC ( ) * Team TuxShop (Visage, Lana Austin, Benji and Jack Sexsmith) * Bullet Club (Rampage, Connor Renshaw, Rory Coyle, John Kliger) VEW * Lex Mason * Aaron Wolf IPW UK * Sierra Loxten * Candy Floss * Chris Ridgeway * James Castle * Rob Lynch * Dani Luna * Jayne ICW * Little Miss Roxxy * King Lou Sharpe * Krieger * Aaron Echo * Kay Lee Ray * Liam Anderson * Ravy Davie * Kenny Williams * Kieran Kelly * Red Lightning * Layten Buzzard * Andy Waills * Chris Evans * Mark Dallas Southside Wrestling * Ricky Knight Jr. * Shanna PWL UK * Mad Dogg Maxx New Japan Pro Wrestling * Switchblade Jay White * Gedo * Jado * Taiji Ishimori * Kazuchika Okada * Hiroshi Tanahashi * Tetsuya Naito * Will Ospreay * Chase Owens * Kota Ibushi * Yoshi-Hashi * Takashi Iizuka * Toge Makabe * Ryusuke Taguchi * Toru Yano * Yuji Nagata * Jushin Thunder Liger * Satoshi Kojima * Hiroyoshi Tenzan * Minoru Suzuki * Taichi * Taka Michinoku * El Desperado * Bushi * Shingo Takagi * Evil * Great Seiya Sanada * Keiji Mutoh * Masahiro Chono * Tama Tonga and Tonga Loa * Bad Luck Fale * Sho and Yoh * Rocky Romero * Milano Collection AT * Wataru Inoue * Tiger Mask * Shota Umino * Ren Narita * Taka Michinoku * Zack Sabre jr * Tomohiro Ishii * Toa Henare * Katsuyori Shibata * Tiger the Dark * Tiger Mask W * Shinya Hashimoto * Tatsumi Fujinami * Antonio Inoki All Japan Pro Wrestling * Toshiaki Kawada * Taio Kea * Giant Baba * Stan the Lariat Hansen Pro Wrestling NOAH * Naomichi Marufuji * Yoshihiro Takayama * Kenou * Takashi Sugiura * Go Shiozaki * Mohammed Yone * Quiet Storm * Katsuhiko Nakajima * Cody Hall * Jun Akiyama * Mitsuharu Misawa * Kenta Kobashi * KENTA * SUWA * Masashi Aoyagi * Mitsuo Momota * Tsuyoshi Kikuchi * Takeshi Morishima * Tamon Honda K-Dojo * Ayato Yoshida FMW * Atsushi Onita * Kodo Fuyuki * Chocoball Mukai * Flying Kid Ichihara * Ricky Fuji * Mr. Gannosuke * Hayabusa * Masato Tanaka WING * WING Kanemura * Tokyo Bullets Michinoku Pro * Great Sasuke * Gran Hamada * Masato Yakaseji * Gran Naniwa * Mens Teiogh * Dick Togo IWA Japan * Tarzan Goto * Headhunter 1 * Headhunter 2 WSW * Robbie Eagles * Bel Pierce * Madison Eagles * Shazza McKenzie WWE Raw * Roman Reigns * Seth Rollins * Dean Ambrose * Drew McEntyre * Bobby Lashley * Baron Corbin * Braun Strowman * Kurt Angle * Finn Balor * Kevin Owens * Sami Zayn * Elias * Bobby Roode * Chad Gable * Test * Dolph Ziggler * Ronda Rousey * Alexa Bliss * Lacey Evans * Kelly Kelly * Trish Stratus * Stacy Keibler * Victoria * Terri Runnels * Jazz * Molly Holly * Lita * Mickie James * Natalya * Paige * Nia Jax * Tamina * Alicia Fox * Nikki Cross * Beth Phoenix * Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) * The Revival * Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) * Lucha House Party Smackdown * AJ Styles * Daniel Bryan * Randy Orton * Samoa Joe * Mustafa Ali * the Miz * Shane McMahon * Muhammad Hassan * Khashrov Davari * Rusev * R-Truth * Rico * Charlie Haas * Shelton Benjamin * Shinsuke Nakamura * Ezekiel Jackson * Chavo Guerrero * Asuka * Kairi Sane * Charlotte Flair * Becky Lynch * Carmella * Torrie Wilson * Dawn Marie * Nidia * Linda Miles * Jackie Gayda * Sable * Naomi * Beth Phoenix * Mandy Rose * Sonia Deville * The New Day (Big E., Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston) * The Usos * The Bar * Heavy Machinery * the Iconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) NXT * Tommaso Ciampa * Johnny Gargano * Aleister Black * Ricochet * Velveteen Sky * Mia Yim * Bianca Belair * Io Sharai * Kacy Kantanzaro * Candace LaRae * Dakota Kai * Street Profits * Forgotten Sons * Horsewomen (Shayna Bayzler, Jessimin Duke and Marina Shafir) * Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle o'reily and Roderick Strong) NXT UK * Pete Dunne * Walter * Alexander Wolf * Dan Mastiff * Travis Banks * Toni Storm * Rhea Ripley * Xia Brookside * Piper "the Viper" Niven * Jinny * Killer Kelly * Gallus (Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey, Wolfgang) * The Hunt (Wild Boar and Primate) 205 live * Lio Rush * Buddy Murphy * Akira Tozawa * Cedric Alexander * Nicholas Cone * Kushida Galactic Wrestling * King Muscle/Commander King Muscle * Kid Muscle/Chojin Kid * Grandpa Muscle * Terryman * Terry the Grand Kenyon * Robin Mask * Kevin Mask * Buffaloman/Buffalo Rampage * Manatoban * Specialman * Wally Tusket * Dik Dik van Dik * Bettllebomb * Neptuneman * Big Budo * Street Scrapper * Poisedon * Shivano * Sunshine/Sunshine Supreme * Baracuda * Warsman * Lord Wrangler * Lord Muscle * Prince Lou Ow * Hanzo * Skullduggery * Bone Cold * Jeager * Wally Tusket * Checkmate * Eskara * Vance McMadd * Comrade Turbinski PRIDE * Fedor Emelianenko * Wanderlei Silva * Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira * Kazushi Sakuraba * Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira * Ricardo Arona * Tom Erikson * Dan Henderson * Nobuhiko Takada * Kazuyuki Fujita * Enson Inoue * Akira Shoji * Dajiro Matsui * Semmy Schilt * Igor Vovchanchyn * Hidehiko Yoshida * Gilbert Ivel * Carlos Newton * Renzo Gracie * Ryan Gracie * Rodrigo Gracie * Quinton Rampage Jackson * Alistair Overeem * Alexander Ostuka * Kevin Randleman * Murilo Ninja Rua * Allan Goes * Heath Herring * Kazuhiro Hamanaka * Nino Elvis Schembri * Shungo Oyama * Murakami Kazunari * Naoya Ogawa * Giant Silva * Sergei Kharitonov * Hirotaka Yokoi * John Dixon RINGS * Kyoshi Tamura * Akira Maeda * Hiromitsu Kanehara Shooto * Andrei Kopylov * Hayato Sakurai * Masanori Suda * Tatsuya Kawajiri ZST * Naoyuki Kotani * Ryuta Sakurai Pancrase * Yuki Kondo * Yoshiki Takahashi * Sanae Kikuta K-1/Boxing/Kickboxing/Glory * Mark Hunt * Ernesto Hoost * Peter Aerts * Jerome Le Banner * Mirko Cro Cop * Andy Hug * Mike Bernardo * Ray Sefo * Stefan Leko * Francisco Filho * Alexey Ignashov * Nicholas Pettas * Jorgen Kruth * Matt Skelton * Lloyd van Dams * Jan Nortje * Musashi * Nobu Hayashi * Hiromi Amada * Tsuyoshi Nakasako * Taei Kin * Maasaki Satake * Remy Bonjasky * Nobuaki Kakuda * Bob Sapp * James Harrison * Jean Claude Leyer * Andrew Thompson * Branko Cikatic * Jerrell Veneetian * Muhammad Ali * Joe Frazier * Ken Norton * Sugar Ray Leonard * Thomas Hearns * Roberto Duran * Marvin Hagler * Donny Lalonde * Hector Camacho * Terry Norris * Bruce Curry * Valery Limassov * Ulrich Beyer * Kazimierz Szczerba * Andre Aldama * Carlos Palomino * John Stracey * Ronnie Harris * Michael Spinks * Jim McDonald * David Sears * Larry Holmes * James Bonecrusher Smith * Carl the Truth Williams * David Bey * Andre Bishop * Issac Frost * Rocky Balboa * Spider Rico * Diper Brown * Apollo Creed * Clubber Lang * Ivan Drago * Tommy Gunn * Union Cane * Ippo Makunuchi * Mamoru Takamura * Bart Vale * Don the Dragon Wilson * Ralph White * William van Roosemalen * Tosca Petridas * George Randolph * Manny Pacquiao * Jeff Horn * Floyd "Money" Mayweather UFC * Telia Tuli * Kevin Rosier * Zane Frazier * Patrick Smith * Ken Shamrock * Art Jimmerson * Royce Gracie * Scott Morris * Sean Daugherty * Ray Wizard * David Levecki * Johnny Rhodes * Frank Haemaker * Thaddeus Luster * Fred Ettish * Orlando Wiet * Remco Pardoel * Robert Lucerelli * Alberto Cerra Leon * Scott Baker * Jason Delucia * Minoki Ichihara * Christphe Leninger * Kimo Leopoldo * Harold Howard * Roland Payne * Felix Lee Mitchell * Steve Jennum * Eldo Dias Xavier * Ron Van Clief * Joe Son * Anthony Macias * Dan Severn * Melton Bowen * Marcus Bossett * Jason Fairn * Guy Mezger * John Dowdy * Dave Bennetau * Asbel Cansio * Andy Anderson * Jon Hess * Todd Medina * Larry Cureton * Oleg Taktarov * Ernie Verdicia * Joe Charles * John Matua * Tank Abbott * Paul Varelans * Cal Worsham * Rudyard Moncayo * HeMan Gipson * Jack McGlaughlin * Joel Sutton * Scott Bessac * Onassis Parungao * Geza Kalman * Maturi * David Hood * Gerry Harris * Mark Hall * Ryan Parker * Marco Ruas * Thomas Ramirez * Sam Atkins * Don Frye * Joe Moreira * Jerry Bohlander * Scott Ferrozo * Gary Goodridge * Paul Herrera * Rafael Carino * Matt Andersen * Koji Kitao * Mark Schultz * Amuary Bitetti * Chuck Liddell * Randy Couture * Conor McGregor KOTC * Dan Bobish * Dean Lister * Vernon Tiger White Gladiator Challenge * Lupe Barajas * David Padilla BattleCade Extreme Fighting * Marcus Conan Silviera * Viktor Tartarkin * Gary Myers * Tom Glanville * Carl Franks * Maurice Smith * Igor Zinoviev * Harold German * Mario Sperry * Steve Falkner * Ralph Gracie * Makoto Muraoka * Steve Nelson * Ali Mihoubi * John Lewis * Carlson Gracie Jr. * Jim Techout * Jason Canals * Nigel Scantelbury * Kevin Jackson * John Lober * Todd Bjornatheun * Erik Paulson * Matt Hume * Robert Loyer * Alfonzo Alcaraz * Paul Jones Super Brawl MMA Indy MMA * Alexander Karelin * Billy Blanks Sumo * Akebono * Henry Senatoryu Miller * Rikidozan * Asashordyu * Musashimaru * Takanahana * Wakanahana * Chiyonofuji Category:King of Colosseum